You're beautiful
by Mickey Mousekovich
Summary: Su sonrisa, y todo él general, era lo más hermoso que había visto jamás. Y hubiese sido un tonto tratando de negarlo.


O sea, quise leer algo de estos dos, fui y busqué, !y no había nada! ¡NADA! Carajo, ¿cómo no va a haber nada? Ellos también merecen amor *-*

Yoichi... Quizá exageré un poco pero... ¡Él es taaaan tierno! A cinnamon roll. Love him *inserte corazon*

Bueno, yo ya debería de haber subido la segunda parte del two-shot de los bebés peroo... He estado ocupada. He subido cosas que ya tenía escritas, a excepción de esto. Que no pude evitar.

Basado en la canción del mismo nombre de James Blunt

Escrito en el teléfono, lamento cualquier tontería de mi auto corrector.

Owari no Seraph pertenece a Kagami Takaya, Yamamoto Yamato y Furuya Daisuke.

* * *

Era 27 de enero la primera vez que lo vio.

Estaba nevando, y el aliento de Kimizuki formaba volutas de humo frente a su rostro. El día era gris, al igual que todos los anteriores, y a como se predecían los posteriores.

Shiho se deslizó por entre las puertas de la estación del metro lo más rápido que pudo. El calor del interior le golpeó de lleno e hizo que se le empañaran las gafas, dejándolo unos segundos ciego.

Suspiró cansinamente, y comenzó a caminar, rebuscando en los bolsillos de su abrigo la tarjeta del metro. Era hora pico y el lugar estaba tan atestado de gente que se tardó varios minutos en la fila para pagar y en las escaleras mecánicas hacia abajo.

Estaba muerto de cansancio. Los ojos se le cerraban a cada momento, y tenía que hacer un esfuerzo titánico para mantenerse despierto.

La universidad lo estaba consumiendo, estaba ya en la recta final de su penúltimo semestre de medicina, y las diferentes asignaturas combinadas con las visitas al hospital ponían las cosas mortales, pero valía la pena. Todas las noches de desvelo y el cansancio acumulado que lo dejaba noqueado durante las pocas horas diarias que podía dormir valían la pena. Lo había sabido desde la muerte de su hermana. Él quería poder hacer algo para evitar que la gente pasara lo que Mirai pasó.

Abajo, los trenes iban y venían, paraban unos segundos y seguían a toda velocidad. Kimizuki se quedó de pie unos cuantos minutos antes de que pasara el que debía tomar.

Shiho se subió al tren tan rápido como pudo, con una rápida mirada comprobó que no habían asientos disponibles (si quiera sabía porque había buscado, aquello era obvio), así que se apoyó en la barra, y rebuscó en su bolso hasta dar con el libro de genética médica. La profesora tenía fama de demonio. Kimizuki nunca había sido dado a concederle crédito a esa clase de habladurías contra los profesores, hasta que comenzó con ella. Y comprobó que topdo lo que se decía no alcanzaba a siquiera atisbar los bordes de cómo realmente era.

Llevaba estudiado para el examen final desde el inicio de semestre, ya era capaz de recitar de memoria alrededor de medio libro, y aún así estaba prácticamente seguro de que no conseguiría una buena nota.

Suspiró de nuevo mientras sus ojos se deslizaban por los párrafos negros, de letra pequeña de los ojos del libro. Se ajustó los lentes que comenzaban a resbalársele por el puente de la nariz y sacudió la cabeza tratando de espantar el sueño.

Era viernes, los sábados solo tenía una clase, y, convenientemente, su profesora recién había dado a luz, así que tenía libre. Y no podía pensar en otra cosa más que en su cama, sobre la que se dejaría caer como muerto para regalarse una buena noche de sueño. Mañana seguiría estudiando.

Pasaron un par de estaciones más, y Shiho cerró el libro y volvió a guardarlo en su bolso, era inútil, no lograba concentrarse.

Levantó la mirada y dejó que sus ojos vagarán por las personas que estaban cerca. Habían un par de chicas conversando animadamente sobre algún dorama (creyó) del que no tenía idea ni había oído hablar nunca. Había un anciano de aspecto severo concentrado en su periódico. Un chico joven jugaba en un PSP, apretaba los botones a una velocidad casi vertiginosa, mientras hacía diferentes muecas. Había una mujer leyendo a Stephen Hawking, y un hombre con pinta de ejecutivo frustrado tenía la cabeza metida en unos papeles. Sus ojos siguieron moviéndose, una madre con su hijo, unos cuantos estudiantes de preparatoria o secundaria.

Y luego lo vio, y verlo lo dejó helado.

Era... Era... No conseguía describirlo. Era la persona más bonita que había vistos jamás en la vida.

Kimizuki nunca había sido una persona interesada en las relaciones amorosas. Nunca se fijaba en la gente para verla bonita o no. En sus 23 años de vida sus relaciones podían definirse como frustrantes y casi inexistentes, no había pasado de una novia allá cuando tenía como 17, cuyo efímero romance no había llegado ni a la semana de vida. Y ahora en la universidad ya no tenía tiempo para pensar en nada que no fuera su carrera.

Sin embargo, ahí estaba, sus ojos parecían haber olvidado el cansancio, y se empeñaban en mirar fijamente a aquel desconocido, que sonreía, reía, agitaba las manos y se balanceaba un poco sobre su asiento.

Era un chico, pero a Shiho no pudo importarle menos, solo podía seguir mirándole, cada detalle, cada movimiento. Era demasiado hermoso, demasiado perfecto.

El chico se rió, y sus cabellos castaños se agitaron al compás de su risa. Estaba con otro chico. Que tenía el cabello negro, los ojos verdes y cara de imbécil.

Shiho inmediatamente pensó que era lo que podía haber hecho ese chico para merecer la atención del otro. Para merecer sus sonrisas.

Y de repente quizo estar en su lugar, recibiendo aquellas sonrisas.

No fue consciente del tiempo, solo siguió viendo embobado a aquel chico, hasta que él y su acompañante se levantaron. Él paseó su mirada por el vagón, y repentinamente sus ojos se encontraron con los Shiho.

Tenía los ojos color verde oliva. Grandes y expresivos. Kimizuki sintió como sus mejillas enrojecían levemente, y estuvo a punto de partir la mirada. Pero entonces el chico sonrió. Y fue, solo junto a la de su hermana, la sonrisa más bonita que jamás había visto. Era blanca y suave, pura. Sintió como los pies se clavaban en su lugar y su mente se marchaba al último rincón de la tierra.

Cuando volvió en sí, el chico se había marchado. Y su parada había pasado hacía ya mucho.

* * *

Shiho estaba enamorado. Lo sabía, y era estúpido negarlo (aunque al principio lo hubiera hecho). Estaba enamorado del chico que veía todos los viernes en el tren de las cinco de la tarde.

Habían pasado ya dos meses y medio desde la primera vez que lo vio. Ahora estaba en sus breves dos semanas de vacaciones antes del inicio del nuevo, y último, bloque, podría haberse quedado en la casa, durmiendo, leyendo, viendo alguna película o simplemente existiendo. Pero el impulso, y la absurda necesidad, de ver a aquel chico lo había hecho vestirse, salir de la casa, tomar el tren de ida solo para volver a tomar el de vuelta y verlo los minutos correspondientes a la semana.

Iba, al igual que siempre, con el tipo de ojos verdes y cara de tonto.

Kimizuki siempre se preguntaba qué serían, ¿amigos? ¿Familia? ¿Novios? La sola idea le desagradaba, lo que le molestaba de sobremanera, sí, podía aceptar que el chico le gustara, pero de ahí a sentir celos cuando no sabia ni siquiera su nombre había una enorme diferencia, y se sentía estúpido.

El chico siempre lo atrapaba mirándole fijamente, pero jamás hizo algo aparte de dedicarle una sonrisa leve.

Shiho comenzó a vivir por aquellas sonrisas.

* * *

Pero su último semestre le jugó sucio. Tenía prácticas en el hospital los viernes hasta pasadas las seis de la tarde.

Pasó cuatro desesperantes meses sin verlo.

Fueron cuatro horribles meses recordando aquella sonrisa, con la seguridad de que no la volvería a ver nunca.

Hasta que un jueves por la noche se subió al tren, y de repente él estaba ahí. Solo, sentado, con una mochila sobre el regazo y las manos sobre esta, que sostenían entre ellas un teléfono móvil en el que se veía terriblemente concentrado.

Shiho no lo pudo evitar, y se le sentó a la par.

El chico dio un respingo cuando lo sintió dejarse caer a su lado. Lo miró. Y Shiho volvió a tener el pensamiento que se repetía en su mente desde la primera vez que lo vio. Era la persona más hermosa que había visto jamás.

—Hola —dijo el chico.

Tenía la voz suave y melodiosa, era literalmente música.

—Hola —le respondió Kimizuki, sin saber bien qué decir.

Permanecieron en un silencio tenso un par de minutos, que a Shiho le parecieron eternos.

—Soy Saotome Yoichi —habló finalmente.

Yoichi, Saotome Yoichi. _Yoichi_. Shiho repitió el nombre varias veces en su mente, para convencerse de que era real.

—Kimizuki Shiho —respondió. De nuevo no sabía qué decir.

Pero esta vez el chico no sé quedo callado.

—Siempre me estás mirando. Todos los viernes, en el tren, en el mismo vagón. Siempre me miras.

Yoichi clavó sus grandes ojos oliva en los rosas de Shiho.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó.

—No lo sé —respondió Shiho con toda la sinceridad— solo no puedo evitarlo.

El otro asintió.

—Pero hace cuatro meses desapareciste.

—Prácticas en el hospital —se excusó.

Yoichi asintió.

—Hay una cafetería muy buena cerca de aquí, si nos bajamos en la próxima estación serían cinco minutos andando. ¿Te tomarías un café conmigo, Kimizuki-kun?

Shiho sintió como su boca se secaba de repente. ¿Eso era lo que creía she era? ¿Su amor-a-primera-vista le estaba pidiendo tomarse un café con él.

El corazón le palpitaba a toda velocidad en el pecho. Y cuando vio las mejillas rosas de Yoichi las suyas se colorearon también.

Asintió rápidamente.

Yoichi sonrió. Tan hermosamente que Kimizuki pensó que se le pararía el corazón.

Pero no lo hizo, siguió latiendo, solo que a un ritmo un poco más acelerado.

Comenzaron a hablar, no supo de qué. Pero Yoichi hablaba, y de alguna manera él le respondía. Aunque no tenía ni idea de lo que decía.

Se bajaron del tren, salieron de la estación y comenzaron a caminar.

Yoichi sonreía. Y Shiho solo podía mirar su sonrisa. Su sonrisa y nada más.

No podía prestar atención a nada más.

Ni siquiera al frenazo del carro contra el pavimento. O a los gritos ahogados de las personas alrededor.

Solo su sonrisa.

La última cosa que vería.

* * *

Blame George R. R Martin. LOL :v

Reviews? C:


End file.
